


No Smoking

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Shorts [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus helps Sirius break a nasty habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As a smoker, Sirius has all my sympathy, the poor devil.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




End file.
